Pacifica's Christmas
by CatherineHarris
Summary: One-shot story. Pacifica isn't enjoying Christmas. Every Christmas she is on her own, but maybe this Christmas will be different for her. Will she ever enjoy it?


**Pacifica's Christmas**

I hate Christmas. You are probably wondering why, I, Pacifica Northwest would say something like this. I am rich, I can get and buy everything my heart wishes. But Christmas it's not only about presents. Every Christmas I am on my own. My parents spend their Christmas with their friends, and all my employees go to their families, so I am all alone on Christmas. I'd give anything I have for just a Christmas with my family. And some people wonder why I am so mean...

I am walking to the window to see if it's snowing. I pull away the purple curtains and then I stare at the sky. I was right. It's snowing. I watch how the street lamp lights the dry yellow grass that is now covered by a thin layer of snow. Somehow it reminds of me. Beautiful, yet cold. I cover my window with the curtains as I make my way to the bed. I turn off the lights and then I slowly fall asleep.

The next morning I don't even bother to go downstairs to open my presents. I don't even care about those innanimate objects covered by expensive paper wrap. All I want for Christmas is to be with my family. But I have learned since a young age that dreams never come true, unless you want to be a singer. Because I sing hella good. I shake all my thoughts and go again to the window. I hope it's still snowing. I open the window and then I look how the unique forms of snow fall on my palms transforming in water drops. At least I could go down to have walk. I run to the wardrobe, pick a purple coat, a blue scarf that matches with my beanie, then some creamy-capuccino gloves. I run how fast I can downstairs and throw my feet in my favourite winter UGGs. I then open the door to my favourite place in the world- winter. I go away from my house and make my way to the park.

There are many people, including children. They're playing with snow. From far away I can hear an annoying high-pitched voice. I turn around and guess who I see there- Mabel, my arch-enemy. Her stupid old great uncle and her twin brother running after her. Their faces are all red and I can see some snow on their clothes. I guess the girl cannot be stopped from doing immature things. She suddenly bumps in me.

''Oh, I am sorry Pacifica! I didn't see you there.'' She says offering me a hand so I can raise.

''Look where you're walking, weirdo.'' I put her hand away, I didn't need her help.

''Pacifica, she said she was sorry. Why are you so mean to her?'' Her brother enetered the conversation.

''If I remember well, nobody asked you anything, Tripper.''

''My name's Dipper.'' He argued.

''I don't have to remember inferior people's name.'' I crossed my arms. He clenched his fists in anger.

''What are you going to do now, Frypan?'' I laughed.

''Just let's go, kids.'' Their great uncle said as he dragged them away. I could hear Mabel talking as they separated from me.

''But Grunkle Stan, I wanted to tell her one more thing...'' I couldn't hear her annoying voice, anymore. On a side I was happy about this thing, on the other hand I felt a bit bad for what I told her, I don't want to hurt people anymore, but I can't! Also, it was her fault for what she did on the Pioneer's Day. I didn't deserve that! It was my day! The best day of my life! Everyone looked at me and listened to me, for once. But then... she came and spoiled everything! I sighed and walked back home. On the way to my home, I noticed that someone was following me because I could hear some steps beside mines. I walked faster, and faster, and faster, and then I ran. I guess there were like four or five people running after me, one of them pushed me to the ground, and when I opened my eyes I saw four children smiling at me. Heck, one of them even threw a snowball at me.

''Who are you? And why were you following me, freaks?'' I snapped as I raised from the ground. I cleaned the snow off my fancy coat.

''My name's Tom. He's Peter, John and Carl. We're all 8. By the way, Carl loves lasers.''

''Sounds like Carl the laser cat.'' I said. Then Carl imitated a cat's voice.

''I guess you are Pacifica Northwest, the great great grand-daughter of the town's founder.'' Tom remarked.

''Yes, I am.'' I said proudly.

''You must be really important then.'' Tom smiled. He looked at his watch. ''Oh no, we gotta go. The snowball fight starts. Let's go, boys!''

''Yes, sir!'' The boys said in unison as they followed Tom. Weird boys... I walked again to my house with the hope that some little stalkers won't stop me from my way. When I arrived home I noticed something at the door. It was a big blue box wrapped in a green pine paper, that was covered by a red ribbon.

''I wonder who sent me this-'' I talked to myself. I opened the door, threw my shoes off, sat on the couch and slowly opened the ribbon.

''It could be a bomb.'' I shook the present up and down. No ticking. It wasn't a bomb, neither a clock. Well, just my luck. I ripped the paper and dug my hand into the box. I found a letter.

_'Dear Pacifica, _

_I know that Christmas is going bad for you, I don't want to be a tattle-teller but Stan told us anything. He told us (Mabel and Dipper) that every Christmas you're all on your own. I understand why you acted that way today. I remember this summer, I wanted to be your friend, but you didn't look like you wanted, too. But, anyways... I made you a present. Enjoy it._

_Love, Mabel.'_

''She has a nice handwritting.'' I realised. I noticed that on the bottom of the box there was a purple sweater with my name written neat and beautiful. It was kind of cute, even if I wear label sweaters. Some money fell off the sweater, I guess her Great uncle put them there. Because the money were obviously fake. I don't think there is something such as 'Stan Bucks'. I guess I have to make her a present, too. I went to the shop and picked some things I think her family might like. I even picked some doughnuts in case one of them likes them. I was heading to their house, I mean shack, giftshop shack... I am not even sure what it is. I knocked on the door. A massive guy opened it. On his nametag it was written: Soos. He looked insistently at me. Scary.

''Umm, hello?'' I said.

''Hi.'' He still didn't move his vision off me.

''Can I come in?'' I snapped.

''Oh, sure.'' He moved out of my way.

''Thanks.'' I said annoyed.

''Erm, Soos? Where is the Pines family?'' I asked. Soos took a bite of his sandwich.

''Ig guesh dey're in deh living room. There.'' His mouth was stuffed with food, no wonder why he talked that way. He was pointing to left. I put my hand on the doorknob, I could hear their giggles and Mabel screaming from the top of her lungs. Horrible. I turned the doorknob and entered without asking for permission. I cleaned my throat before I talked.

''Ahem, hi.'' I said.

''Pacifica!'' Mabel ran to me. I guess she tried to hug me, or struggle.

''Back off. No huggies.'' I pushed her away.

''I came here to return your favor.'' I explained.

''Favor?'' She was confused.

''Yes, you gave me a present, I came here to give your presents, duhh.'' I rolled my eyes. I put a present in her hands. She looked at it and gave it back to me.

''But Pacifica, I gave it because I wanted to and I also felt sorry for you.''

''Hon, I don't want your pity. Take the present now!'' I yelled at her as I handed her the gift.

''Fine.'' She opened it how fast she could.

''Wow, Pacifica you didn't have to.''

''What is it, Mabel? Holy Sally.'' Her brother was also perplexed.

''It is the new and improved bedazzler, it can throw gems from 9 meters away. Great!'' Mabel smiled.

''I- don't think that was a good idea.'' Her brother argued.

''I don't care as long as she is happy.'' I sighed. I took the other present and handed a gift to her brother, too.

''Merry Christmas, Spoon.'' I faked a smile. I bet I looked like a creepy idiot.

''Thanks, but you didn't have to- I forgot to give you a present.''

''Get the freaky present before I'll have a nervous breakdown.'' I talked through my teeth, because I was smiling. He opened his eyes wide.

''Okay?'' Then he took it. He pulled the ribbon, ripped the paper and then opened the box.

''Do you like it?'' It was more like a threatening question.

''Well, it is great. I've always wanted a telescope, but I guess this was too expensive.''

''It wasn't expensive for me. Enjoy it!'' I patted twice his head. ''Mr. Pines?'' He turned to me.

''A present! Yay! Don't tell me what it is. Let me guess! It's a new car, a yacht o-or a new exhibit for my museum.'' I handed him a small box. He frowned and then oepend it.

''Holy Chiuahua! 200 bucks!'' He said after he counted the money. ''Hey kid, you're not that bad as I thought. He ruffled my hair. I pushed his hand away. I didn't want his filthy hands to make contact with my perfect hair.

''Well, I guess this is done. Good-bye, and Happy Holidays.'' I frowned. As I was heading to the door, a hand pressed on my shoulder. It was Mabel.

''Wait Pacifica! Do you want to watch Home Alone and drink hot chocolate with us?''

''No, I don't want to spoil your Christmas.'' I frowned.

''You won't spoil it.'' Dipper places his arm on my other shoulder and rolled his eyes. ''And I guess I found a gift for you, too.'' He reached in his pockets.

''Close your eyes.'' He said. I felt something around my right arm. ''Open them.'' It was a silver bracelet. It was cute. I noticed that it was carved with some gems I didn't see before.

''You made it?'' I asked.

''Well, yeah. Mabel helped, too.'' He rubbed his neck.

''I picked the colours!'' She smiled wide.

''Kids, stop the talking and come here for some affectionate noogie-ing.''

''Oh no.'' Mabel ran around the room as she was crazy, on the other hand her brother accepted his great uncle 'noogie-ing', even if he looked annoyed. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I heard the TV, the movie began. Everyone sat on the couch, I sat next to Mabel. Mr. Pines went to the kitchen and returned with some cups of hot chocolate. I took a sip. It was sweet, better than mom's for a reason though. I guess because he put more love and more effort in making them.

''It's delicious.'' I said. He looked at me and smiled. For a day in my life I made some people to smile, even if there were only 3 people, or 4... I guess Soos enjoyed his 'doughnutlicious' present. The Pines family felt like home. I guess I'll come next year, too.

This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone."  
_~ Taylor Caldwell (1900-1985), English novelist._

* * *

A/N: Well, this is a little late for Christmas... but I hadn't time to write -sigh-. And you may see that I broke the fourth-wall in some sentences. I hope you enjoy it.

Happy Late Christmas, my fellow readers! :D


End file.
